renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paullo
Category: People Religious Life After praying one day in the mass celebrated by Lorudce in Cantebury's Cathedral, Paullo decided to follow the path of Jah. As there was no priest in Evesham, he travelled to Worcester, where he asked to be baptized. After being baptized by Bishop Wheeler, he asked him to be Deacon, so he could be able to help his Priestless home city. Soon after this, Bishop Wheeler entered in a spiritual retreat. After six months as Deacon, Worcester received a new Bishop, Eminence Masked1, and Paullo asked him to become Priest, so he could continue to guide Eveshamin the path of Jah. After his ordination, he gladly celebrated first mass. Paullo is a member of the Holy and Chivalrious Order of Her Sacred Rose, where he was introduced by its founder, Loyats son of St. Loyats, to fight and defend the poor in the name of Jah. Political Life Paullo found himself in Evesham a few days after it was founded. Skyjacker, the second mayor of this city, invited him to be the Law Minister of Evesham, task he gladly accepted and did for more than one year. Due to his services as Law Minister in Evesham, The Regent Lady Brianna gave him the title of Viscout of Aylesbury, after Correus (mayor of Evesham at that time)suggested it to her. He left the town Council of Evesham, sceptic about the use of other positions than the ones from Law Councillor and Mentor. As member of the Grail Seekers, at the side of Nagwoa and Arogandor, he was invited to join the Worcestershire League. When WL disbanded, Algernon invited him to join Allied Independents. However, as time passed, this coallition changed, its new and old members prefered to stress the independent side of the coallition instead of the ideals he had always fought for. This leaded to an unsustainable situation, resulting in his resignation. Paullo acted as member of the County Council in Worcester (he was elected nine times), where he occupied the positions of Constable, Public Prosecutor, Captain and Mines Superintendant. He was prolific in proposing new laws and law modifications in his County, such as: *Constable Code of Conduct, to avoid corruption; *New Obstruction of Justice law, with the same intention; *Decree to honour the good Worcester Citizens with medals; *Modification of the Abuse of Power law (after Nevalle's Case in COA); *Modification to the County Lottery (he left the Council before seeing the results of this); *Modifications to the current vagrant law (the second version, the current one is the third); *Additions to the New Worcester Guard Chart; *And many others, as various Judicial Treaties, the Concordat between the Church and the Worcester County, the Town Regulations law, etc.. He also tried to approve two other laws, without success: *Mediator's law, what he believed was better than the first version of the Vagrant Law; * A law to avoid the Dukes being reelected without limits, what would avoid the critical sense of our citizens being diminished due the continuous despotic ruling of some power-hungry politicians. Military Life Besides being a member of the Holy and Chivalrious Order of Her Sacred Rose, Paullo is a reservist in the Worcester Guard (due to his Parish Services),where he is ranked as Knight. Services Done to the English Kingdom Paullo is currently a member of the Royal Honours Authority, where he not only represents his own County, but helps analyse the names indicated to receive medals all over England too. He is also member of the House of Lords (as Viscount) analising proposals that affect all the Kingdom of England.